The Unfair Life (ON HIATUS AS I REWRITE!)
by Puppy2665
Summary: The Sharance Tree was in full bloom in Sharance. Elsewhere the other towns were solving their own issues. Our world was slowly calming down. No one expected that two visitors would unite our towns. (Combination of all RF games; Even though there is time pass between each game normally... I put them all in here.)STORY WILL STAY THE SAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (No POV; yet)**

There is a soft knock on the blacksmith's door.

"In the middle of a typhoon? Who could that be?" Gaius asks as he backs away from the forge. "Can you get that, Raven?"

The red-haired woman is already walking to the door when he asks. She opens it partly.

"We're closed…" Raven says in her usual annoyed tone.

When there is no response and Raven opens the door fully to reveal two very dirty monsters passed out in the mud. With a shocked gasp, she steps out and inspects the pair.

"Gaius. I need… your help." The woman says as she struggles to drag the smaller of the two into the shop.

Gaius, who has been back working, turns around and spots Raven with the filthy Silver Wolf. He runs out the door and retrieves the equally messed up Hunter Wolf.

Later that night, Raven and Gaius set the monsters on some old blankets and towels.

"What should we do?" The dwarf asks as they watch the unconscious pair.

"I…I think we should help them." Raven responds. "I feel some sort of connection to them… I don't know…"

"Okay, we will just have to wait and see." Gaius tells her and heads upstairs to his bed, leaving the red-head alone with the two wolves.

"There is something… Something about you two…" She says quietly and kneels near the Silver Wolf's face. "You're different… Like me…"

The wolf starts to stir and whimper. Raven lays a hand on the beast and it calms a little.

"I… I think we'll be good friends…" She whispers and pets the dirty, but soft monster.

With every stroke, the wolf calms more and more. Soon Raven finds herself very tired.

"Good night…" She tells the pair before walking upstairs to her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Shadow's POV)**

"Hey. Are you awake?" A voice asks and I am poked in the side.

I sit up quickly and faces the speaker.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask the haggard looking boy with .

_Wh-who am I!?_

He stares at me with emerald green eyes. I can see his fear.

"I-I don't know… Who are you?" He asks and I notice reddish wolf ears poking through his tangled mess of orange, fire like hair.

I look around as I answer, trying to hide my own terror.

"I…I… don't remember…"

There is movement in the corner, by some stairs.

"Aye! Who's there!?" I shout and try to stand.

My legs give out before I can stand fully and I fall forward. With a loud thump, I hit the floor.

"Oww… S-stupid… Ow…" I mumble and two hands help me sit back up.

I let the person aid me, but as soon as I am sitting, I scoot away. I don't stop until I run into a wall.

"Wh-who are… Who are you?" I stutter.

A woman is kneeling where I was a few seconds ago, watching me. Her gaze is filled with worry and fear. In her hand she is holding a slightly cracked pair of glasses. As I look at her more, I notice how horrible my vision is.

_Are those mine?_

I keep my gaze on the glasses and crawl closer. Slowly I reach out for them and as soon as my hand closes around them, I am back to the wall, trembling. I slide the glasses onto my face and blink a few times. Besides how the crack is messing things up, I can see clearly.

_They are mine._

Now that I can see, I take a better look at my surroundings.

_Why is there some many weapons!?_

The boy is intently watching the red-head and she is watching me.

"Who… Who are you?" I ask again.

There are loud footsteps on the stairs.

"Raven? You down here already?" A voice calls out.

A dwarf steps away from the last stair and stops in his tracks.

"They're awake?" He asks.

_Is he talking about me and the boy?_

"Yes… They were awake when I got up…" The woman, Raven, answers.

"Where are we?" The boy next to me asks.

"Sharance Town." Raven says and moves closer to me, causing me to tremble more.

Her hand touches my knee and I feel a familiar warmth.

_Is she the one comforted me while I was out? Her heat, it is so strong…_

My fear seems subside and soon it is completely gone.

"Who am I? Why… am I here?" I ask with my newfound fearlessness.

"I am sorry, but I cannot help you with that… My name is Raven… We found you two outside our door last night… In the typhoon." Raven says in a calm tone.

_I was outside?... In a typhoon!?_

Behind Raven, the door opens and a blonde-haired young man steps in.

"Hey, Gaius, what's going on?" He asks calmly.

"Micah, these two were at our door last night. Unconscious… As monsters." Gaius explains.

"As monsters?" The newcomer, Micah, asks and looks at the boy and I. "Do they have amnesia?"

"Yes and yes…" Raven answers and stands up.

Without the comforting heat of her hand to keep it at bay, my fears creep back like daggers of ice. I reach out and wrap my arms around Raven's legs. There is a chorus of gasps and I hide my face. After a few moments, I lift my head and see Micah kneeling next to me.

"Hi there, my name is Micah. I came to town in a similar way… I have few memories of my past life. You can trust me. I want to help you… Will you let me?" He asks gently.

I shut my eyes tightly and muster the courage to squeak, "y-yes…".

I reopen them and am relieved to see that Micah is now focused on the boy. Only Raven remains watching me. I avoid her gaze as I become quite embarrassed, but my arms do not release her legs.

_Why do I feel so much safer with Raven?... Maybe she can help me… Maybe, just maybe, she understands what I'm dealing with… Again, why do I feel so safe right now? I don't know any of these people!_

Micah interrupts my thoughts.

"So, what should we call you?" He asks.

_What is my name? Shadow? Is that it? That is what comes to mind first… I'll use that... It may actually be my name for all I know…_

"S-Shadow…" I mumble and they all give me a gentle smile. "I think… I-it is the only thing that… Yeah…"

"Okay, you are to be called Shadow. And I can tell that you've met Raven…" Micah says with a slight chuckle and turns to the boy. "Now, what about you?"

"Spirit." The child answers almost immediately.

"Spirit… And Shadow… Hmm… Those are some unique names. I'm sure we can find someone who knows you two." Micah says thoughtfully.

I turn my head and look at him.

"Y-you really think so?... We j-just met…" I ask quietly. "A-a-and... N-nevermind..."

Without thinking about if my body can handle it, I let go of Raven's legs and attempt to stand. Like last time, I fall forward. Thankfully Raven is able to catch me.

"I think we should have Marjorie check them out…" She suggests and lowers me back to the floor.

Gaius is already at the door.

"I got it." He yells and rushes out.

_Who is Marjorie?_

Micah stands up and embraces Raven.

"I was worried about you." He tells her and kisses her cheek.

Raven turns as red as her hair.

"You know it was too dangerous for me to even try to walk home…" She says quietly.

_Are they together?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **(Still Shadow's POV)**

A short time later, Gaius returns. He is followed by an overexcited, oddly dressed young woman.

_What the heck is she carrying!? It looks like a gun!_

"Gaius! I said Marjorie, not Marian! She'll just scare them!" Micah shouts, but then the door opens again and an older woman walks in. "Nevermind…"

_I really don't like how the younger one is looking at me… And, seriously, WHAT THE HECK IS SHE CARRYING!?_

I scoot closer to Raven and try to hide behind her with my silvery-blue tail between my legs and wolf ears twitching.

"Shadow…" She says softly before facing the newcomers. "She is scared… I think you should look at her yourself, Marjorie…"

I look at the elder woman as she steps a bit closer.

_She seems nice... Not that scary, unlike… Yeah…_

"I see… Shadow is it? I am Marjorie, and I am here to help you get better." She says in an upbeat tone.

A set of arms picks me up gently.  
"Let's go upstairs. It'll be easier if she is in a bed." Micah says and carries me to the steps.

"She can go in my old bed…" Raven informs and proceeds to lead us to an empty room on the second floor.

After I am placed on the bed, Marjorie asks me many questions and checks my cuts and bruises. She then turns to Raven with her results.

"She will be okay. A hearty meal and a bath will do her good."

"Thank you…" Raven answers in an almost whisper.

"It was nothing. Now I should go help Marian with the boy. Goodbye Shadow." The old woman tells her and looks back at me.

I shift nervously and answer.

"B-bye…" I say quietly and she laughs at me. "… W-what's so funny?"

Marjorie turns to Raven and answers me.

"You are just like Raven. No wonder how you already get along so well."

I feel my cheeks heating up as I notice that Raven is blushing a bit and look away. Marjorie just laughs again and excuses herself.

"I should go make something…" Raven says and exits the room.

Now alone, I listen to the sounds coming from the other side of the wall.

_What is going on over there?..._

My head starts to feel fuzzy and my eyes close as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** (Shadow's POV, again...)**

***In Shadow's dream***

I am standing in the center of a circle of singed grass. A group of injured kids is staring at me.

"FREAK!" One yells out. "Imma get you kicked out of town!"

The child turns and runs towards a building. I try to chase him, but my legs feel like they are lead. A scream escapes my mouth and a burst of bright light engulfs me. The children who were nearby are screaming out. As the light dies down, I see a young boy laying in the burned grass nearby.

_What the heck was that!? And is that Spirit!?... Where are the other kids?..._

There is no sign of them so I move closer to the boy. There is a huge gash on his chest and many burns on him. I lean closer to his face and notice the burns there are healing at an unbelievable rate. My face is just inches from his when the boy suddenly takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"Sh-Shadow…" He says weakily. "… We need… to get… away from here…"

***Back in the real world***

I awake with a shout. As if on instinct, I pull my legs up and bury my face in my knees.

_It felt so real… Was that a memory?... I think it was… Am I some sort of freak?_

Tears stream down and I just sit there, curled up for a long time. I don't even pull out of this position at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Shadow?" I hear a boy's voice.

_Spirit…_

"Go… Go away…" I tell him gruffly.

"Shadow…" Spirit says in a concerned tone. "I'll be back…"

His footsteps fade away, but soon return followed by two other sets. Curiously, I lift my tear-stained face.

"Shadow, are you okay?" The man from earlier, Micah, asks gently.

He sets an hand on my shoulder, but I pull away.

"St-stay away from me! I… I don't… I don't wanna hurt anybody! Imma freak!" I yell and shift to be against the wall.

Micah stares at me with a shocked expression that fades to an understanding one as he turns to Raven. They nod at each other and Micah stands. There is a sudden flash and I shield my eyes. Uncovering them I see a golden Wooly in an unusual outfit and some sort of phoenix where Micah and Raven were just were.

"Shadow, you are not alone." The Wooly says.

_Is that Micah!?... It sure sounds like him…_

The Wooly, Micah, continues.

"We are like you…"

"We want to help you…" The phoenix says.

_RAVEN!? WHAT IS THIS!?_

"I know what it is like to feel so alone… It is a nightmare no one should have to face…" Raven finishes.

"B-but you don't understand! I've… I've… I've killed people! I'm not normal! I'm nothing like you guys!" I yell and my head starts pounding.

A faint light surrounds me and I am standing on four legs. Before the others can move, I run down the stairs and out of the shop. I go until my legs can take no more. As I collapse in a field of flowers, the faint light returns and I am a human again. My head feels like someone is smashing my skull with a sledgehammer. The pain is unbearable. I unleash a scream and a bright light engulfs me like in the dream. All I can do is hold my head and screech. With every passing second, and every scream, my head slowly stops pounding. Eventually I can think clearly and stop screaming. The mysterious light seems to be sucked into me and I fall from where I had been somehow levitating. With a sickening thud and a crack, I slam into the earth. My left arm, which is pinned underneath me, is on fire with intense pain. Though nothing like the headache I just recovered from, it is enough to make me scream out. As I struggle to move my arm and hand, a figure approaches cautiously from behind a tree. But, before the person can reach me, three people enter the field.

"Shadow! There you are!" The first to spot me calls out and rushes over.

It is Micah. He slides to a stop next to me. Spirit almost collides with him and Raven stops a few feet away.

"Go away!" I yell. "OW!"

"No, we are here to help you." Micah tells me and slowly picks me up. "We need to get Shadow to Marjorie. I think her arm is broken."

Soon I find myself on a bed in the apothecary.

"No... Ow!" I struggle against the blonde who is holding me down.

Micah is about to say something when the door opens swiftly. A lady who kind of looks like the mysterious figure from the field walks up.

"Kuruna, do you need something?" Raven asks from her seat in the corner.

"I have come to see the girl. Her power…" The lady says.

_Is that a horn!?_

"Wh-what are you talking about?..." I ask cautiously and inspect the new person more.

"You have abilities beyond any that I've seen before." Kuruna states. "You may even be stronger than me."

Spirit rushes in and tackles me, effectively crushing my now bandaged arm. I yelp in pain and he steps back.

"Sorry! I just… I just needed to see if you are okay, sis." He says shyly.

_Sis? Is he my brother?... I think he might be… Spirit may remember more than me, so… I'll go with it._

"Who is this boy? I feel a strong aura from him as well." Kuruna asks.

"My name is Spirit. I am Shadow's brother. Who are you?" Spirit answers, but Kuruna avoids his question.

"And what is the girl called?"

"I am Shadow… Now… Wh-who are you?" I tell her.

Kuruna goes quiet for several moments before responding.

"I am Kuruna, elder of the Univir settlement… I shall let you rest, but I would like to 'chat' when are better."

As swiftly as she walked in, Kuruna leaves. Marjorie enters shortly after.

She holds out a cup to me and says, "Here, this should help."

I take the cup and slowly drink the gross tasting liquid inside.

"Good. Now I suggest you get some food and take a bath." Marjorie tells me with a big grin. "You can go now. That potion should give you enough strength to at least eat. Please don't go pushing your limits, child."

_Child?... I don't think I am that young._

Raven, Spirit, Micah, and I leave the apothecary. Micah leads us to the diner.

"Order whatever sounds good to you. I'll pay." He tells me and I approach the counter.

The man looks down at me with a gentle smile.

"Hello there, my name is Blaise. What can I get ya?"

"H-hi… I'm Shadow… Do you have any… Stew?" I ask in a near whisper.

"Stew? Yep, I got some. Would ya like something to drink?"

"A-Apple Juice, please…"

"Sure thing. Stew and some Apple Juice. I'll bring it to ya when it is done." Blaise says with a nod.

Raven takes my hand and leads me to an open table. Across the room I see I pair at another table, shoving their faces with food. One fatter and the other shockingly skinny for how much she is eating.

_Eww…_

The smells of a warm bowl of Stew reach my nose and I notice Blaise walking over. He sets a bowl in front of me and then a glass of Apple Juice.

"Here ya go." The man says and with a small tip of his hat, he returns to the counter.

I grab the spoon off the table and dip it into the Stew. After blowing, I slurp a spoonful.

_Delicious! Totally hits the spot._

I eagerly finish the rest and drink the juice. As I glance up, I see Raven watching me.

"Umm… Thanks…" I tell her awkwardly. "For everything…"

Spirit slips into the chair next to me with his meal of Dumplings and Strawberry Milk. Micah sits down next to Raven and slides a plate of Tuna Sashimi to her.

"You should eat, too." He says.

"T-thank you…" Raven responds and blushes lightly.

Spirit clears his throat and they both look at him.

"What are Shadow and I going to do now? I mean, where are we gonna stay?" He asks.

"I-I was wondering, too…" I add quietly.

Micah looks at Spirit, then me, and lastly at Raven before answering.

"I was thinking you two should stay with us." He says and Raven gasps slightly. "I have noticed how you seem to really trust Raven, Shadow. And we can help you guys adjust better."

"I-I see… That is a good idea…" Raven speaks up. "What do you two think?"  
_Stay with them? I actually kind of like that plan… I don't know why, but around Raven, I feel more confident... And that is a good feeling, I like it._

"W-we won't be a bother?" I ask.

"Of course not!" Micah tells us. "And it is not like there are many other options."

_True..._

"Sure. I'm positive that Shadow agrees with this so… We shall take you up on your offer." Spirit says brightly and Raven looks at me with a weird look, one that seems to say 'Is that what you think?'.

I avoid looking at her as I stand up.

"I-I'm done…" I tell the shocked group. "Thank you… Mr. Micah."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Raven and Micah's house turns out to be a giant tree, a beautiful one at that.

"Here we are… This'll be your house for a while." Micah says as he opens the door and enters.

As I follow with Raven and Spirit, Micah is tackled by something. Scared, I step behind my newfound source of comfort and peek out.

"Leaf! Get off your father." Raven says sternly.

The child stands up and steps back, allowing Micah to stand as well.

"Sorry dad…" The boy, Leaf, says sadly and notices Spirit and I. "Who are they?"

"Leaf, this is Spirit and Shadow. They will be staying with us for the time being." Micah informs him.

I hide behind Raven more and she chuckles a little.

"It is okay, Shadow… This is Leaf, our son. He maybe be hyper, but I am sure you'll get along well…" She says kindly. "Will you at least say hi?"

I look at her, at the boy, and then at the floor.

"H-hi…" I mumble.

Spirit is obviously much more confident and soon Leaf and him are off playing upstairs. I am hiding in a corner inspecting a really stuffed bookshelf.

"You want to read one?" Micah asks behind me causing me to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. This one is my favorite…"

He pulls out a worn book. The cover is very faded, but I can make out the title.

_Lord of the Flies__… That sounds familiar…_

I take the book and go to a spot that I found earlier. It is a nook in the wall by the stairs and I curl up there. I am about halfway through the book when the front door opens and Raven enters with an older man.

"Hello, Wells." Micah says cheerfully.

"Hello, Micah. Raven tells me that you are in need of two more beds." Wells, the old man, informs.

"Yes. We are taking in some newcomers."

"May I meet them? Perhaps they can stay at the Inn." Wells asks.

Raven walks to the stairs.

"I'll get them…" She tells them in her usual tone.

"The girl has taken quite a liking to Raven. Leaf seems to really enjoy the boy's company." Micah says to the elder after Raven heads upstairs.

Soon Raven returns with Spirit and Leaf, but she just walks past me.

"I can't find Shadow…" She says.

_Really? Am I that hidden? Whatever…_

I stand up and walk at a slight distance behind them.

_Hmph… Spirit's wolf tail is all knotted! I hope mine isn't that bad! It probably is though…_

"I-I am right here…" I whisper and Leaf and Raven jump.

"Oh!… I did not see you, Shadow… Sorry…" Raven tells me.

"… It's okay…"

By now we have reached Micah and Wells. The old man looks Spirit and I over before saying anything.

"You did not mention that they are children, Raven." Wells says. "I believe this arrangement will be better than mine. Though I'm sure Pia and Sakuya would enjoy some long term customers."

The old man chuckles to himself before continuing.

"I will make sure the beds are sent before it is time to sleep. Have a nice evening."

Wells turns and exits the house.

"Hey, Shadow!" Leaf gets my attention. "You wanna hang out with Spirit and I? I want to show you my toys!"

"N-no… No thanks… I was reading." I tell him and he sighs.

"Aw man… Okay then, maybe another time?"

I nod and Leaf rushes upstairs with Spirit following, his severely tangled wolf tail wagging a lot. A small smile pulls at my face.

"… Spirit, your tail… It is such a mess…" I mumble lightly to myself and laugh.

"Your tail is just as bad, Shadow." Micah tells me when I turn to go back to the bookshelf. "But, you knew that didn't you?"

_Well of course I knew that!... Stay calm, Shadow, he is just trying to be nice…_

"Yeah… I know… D-do you have a brush I could use?" I ask Micah without looking up from the floor.

Raven walks up and pats my hair between my silver-blue wolf ears.

"We really should get you a bath first…" She says before calling to the boys. "Leaf, Spirit!"

The boys walk downstairs slowly and come to a stop next to Micah.

"Yes, mom, what is it?" Leaf asks carefully.

Micah ruffles his son's blonde hair.

_They have matching hair… Though I kind of think Raven's hair color is cooler, it is cute to see these two together. It is really obvious that they are father and son…_

"I believe it has reached your favorite time of day, Leaf!" Micah says sarcastically and Leaf's eyes grow wide.

"No! No, not bath time!" The boy shouts and backs away.

He only runs into Spirit and they fall over. I can no longer control myself and I start laughing like a lunatic. The fallen pair quickly stand up and dust off. Leaf glares at me and Spirit steps behind him.

_Did I scare Spirit?_

I force myself to stop laughing and apologize.

"Sorry…"

Raven chuckles at us and turn to grab two bags from nearby.

"Yes, it is time for our trip to the baths…" She says and hands Micah the blue bag. "I am sure that Spirit would fit some of Leaf's clothes… I can take Shadow to go see Evelyn."

"Okay, see you later then." Micah tells her and turns back to the boys. "Let us be off!"

Leaf follows sadly and Spirit practically skips with his tail wagging crazily. To avoid another incident, I stifle my giggles with my tattered shirt sleeve. When they are out of the door, I face Raven with a smile.

"A bath actually sounds good… But…" I say softly. "Wh-who is Evelyn?"

"She is my friend's sister. We should head out, too…" She tells me leads me outside.

We reach a big mansion and run into a lady on our way in.

*NOTE: Sofia's "opposite speak" will be in underlined and bold.*

"Oh, Raven, is this **not** the new girl? She is so **ugly**! I am so **unhappy **to meet her." The strange lady says giddily.

_What the heck is her deal!? That was really rude!_

"Sofia, this Shadow. Shadow, this is Sofia, Evelyn's sister… She talks in opposites, so she actually said nice things about you…" Raven explains as she introduces us.

I look at Sophia and ask, "opposites?... Wh-why?"

"I **don't **understand your confusion. **Not **goodbye and I hope to **never **see you again!" She says and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Raven leads me to a counter where a lady with pink-ish colored hair is standing.

_Is it typical to dress like that?... I truly hope not… And is that a _monkey_ on her _arm_?_

"Hello, Raven." The woman says and then she sees me. "And who might this be?"

"I-I'm Shadow…" I answer quietly.

"Hi there, Shadow. My name is Evelyn. I sell clothes here, and judging by the tears in your outfit, that is why Raven brought you."

"Yes… D-do you have anything… Gray or dark colored?" I ask shakily.

Evelyn's eyes light up and she smiles at me.

"Of course I do! I have the perfect deep blue dress that'll match your hair nicely." She says and turns to a rack of clothes.

"N-no dress!" I squeak.

"Really?" Evelyn questions without turning back to face me. "I think you'd look cute in a dress."

"No dress… Loose pants and a long shirt… Please…"

Evelyn pulls out an outfit and walks over. She holds it up to me and nods.

"Will this do?"

It is a plain, loose-fitting, navy blue top and black leggings. There is also a pair of black combat-style boots.

"Yes… T-thank you." I tell her and she looks at my face.

"If you need anything fixed up or resized, just bring it back to me."

"O-okay…"

Evelyn looks to Raven.

"No charge. I am glad that I could help." She says. "Bye!"

Raven just stares and Evelyn walks away, giggling. Now that I have some fresh clothes, we head to the Inn. As we enter, the boys are on their way out and Micah walks over.

"What took you so long?" He asks jokingly.

"We ran into Sofia…" Is all Raven has to say and Micah nods in understanding.

_Did he have similar issues with how Ms. Sofia talks, too?_

"Well, then, I should head home. I told Wells that I'd set up the beds myself." He tells her and kisses Raven's cheek. "Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Raven is on one side of the bath and I am on the other. Even though we are both still wearing swimsuits, it is really awkward.

"Here, take the soap." Raven says and tosses a bar of soap to me.

After thoroughly lathering my hair and tail, I dip under the water. As I resurface, my head starts pounding.

_ Oh, please no. Please no!_

Raven must see my discomfort because she cautiously glides over.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" She asks gently.

I shift away and squeak, "n-nothing!"

The pain quickly intensifies and soon I am screaming. Raven is pushed back by the light, but she immediately starts moving closer.

_No! I don't want to hurt her!_

Another scream, this time a little louder, escapes. Raven is tossed quite far, but she approaches again.

"N-no! Go! I…!" I yell at her.

I scream at a near glass shattering decibel. Despite being through almost out of the bath, Raven tactfully moves over to me until she is an arm's length away. Without warning, I feel her arms holding me close.

"Shadow… It'll be okay. I'm not going to leave you…" She tells me in a soothing voice.

The pain dies down a bit.

"N-no! I don't wanna hurt you! You… You have…"

A smaller scream exits my mouth and Raven holds on so she doesn't get thrown.

"You have a family… You got Micah and Leaf… They need you… Imma nobody!" I yell at her and try to get free of her embrace. "Imma freak! A freak with no past… **Please, I don't wanna hurt y- -!**"

Another scream escapes and Raven continues to hang on. She turns me to face her and I can see cuts on her face.

"You're not a nobody, Shadow! You are just scared, lost, and misunderstood. I know how it feels to be like that!" She tells me and the pain subsides a little more.

"You have a family! They need you! Imma just hurt you guys!"

"**NO!** You and Spirit… The moment I saw you two, I had a feeling that you were different. I felt a connection to you, and I still feel it." Raven says and I scream again. "And about my family… That includes you and Spirit. If you can accept us, I'd like to show you what it is like to have a family… To belong… It is a great feeling that many like us are denied because we are labelled 'freaks'."

The pain is mostly cleared up now.

_Did she say that she considers Spirit and I part of her family? We just met this morning!_

"R-Raven, I'm scared… I… I don't wanna hurt anyone… And n-now I hurt you…" I say and tears begin to flow from my eyes.

Now without my head pounding, my head is filled with grief and regret.

_I don't deserve kindness…_

Raven pats my back as I hug her tightly and cry on her shoulder.

"I'm scared… I don't know what to do…" I mumble almost incomprehensibly.

"I know what you are going through. It is a tough feeling to shake, but I'll be here for you… Every step of the way." Raven says as she continues to help me calm down.

The door to the changing room opens and a woman is standing there.

"Raven, what is going on here? What has happened to my beautiful bath?" The lady asks angrily.

"Pia, not now…" Raven responds semi-coldly.

There is a splash and soon a new hand is on my back. This one is a bit rougher than Raven's.

"What is wrong with this little fishy?" Pia asks worriedly.

"A tough life…" Raven answers, still a bit coldly.

"Hey, little fishy, maybe I can cheer you up!" Pia says and pats my back.

_Fishy? Why does she keep calling me that?..._

I lift my face and turn slightly so I can see Pia. Instead of a **normal** woman with the usual two legs, a mermaid sits there flipping her tail playfully. Seeing my shock, Pia splashes me. I hold up my good arm to block, but I don't get hit.

_What the heck?_

Lowering my arm, I see the droplets suspended in air. Pia and Raven are also staring. I wave my hand near the drops and they flow together. Then they follow my gestures like a mirror.

"Woah…" Pia states all our thoughts. "You are a quite amazing fishy…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After the bath incident, Raven and I give the inn's owner, Mrs. Shinonome, a bit of money for the repairs and our sincere apologies. The walk to the tree house is silent until we reach the door.

"Shadow." Raven says and grabs my arm. "I meant everything I said. You are a welcome part of our family. We can help you… So… Just think about it…"

I nod and we enter the home.

"Micah, Raven and Shadow are home!" Spirit calls out when he sees us.

_He considers this home already?_

Micah walks over and ruffles my hair. I growl at him causing him to laugh.

"Glad you are back. The beds arrived and I set them up. Come see." Micah says as he takes Ravens hand and leads her upstairs.

I follow closely with the boys behind me.

"I tried to give them each some space… So… Whatcha think?" Micah asks and walks to the center of the room.

Two beds are on one side of the room and a third is in the opposite corner.

"Oh, and look at this!" Micah tells us and tugs some sort of divider curtain, "gives Shadow's area some privacy from the boys."

_He seems genuinely proud of his accomplishment…_

I drift to my bed and hop up to sit on it. I look around the space that I get thanks to the curtain; I see a small bookshelf, a desk with a journal, and a stuffed Wooly toy.

_Cute… Really cute…_

After grabbing the toy, I walk out of my little room.

"I like it…" I tell the expectant crowd and hug my new plushy.

"You like that little guy, huh? Wells gave you and Spirit each one." Micah says.

"I d-do not think I've ever had a toy before… I like Mystic…" I tell them with a smile.

"Mystic?" Raven asks.

"That is what Imma call him… Mystic. He stands for the mysteries surrounding my life…" I explain and Raven and Micah give me sad smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day I awake earlier that the rest of my 'family'. I sit on my bed and with a comb that Raven gave to me I work the knots out of my hair and tail.

_Hmm… There, my tail is nice and knot free. I need some fresh air… A walk sounds nice._

I get dressed and sneak downstairs. Luckily, I make it outside without incident. No one pays me much mind as I walk through town.

_So an about 13 year old walking around town, alone, in the early hours of the morning is normal?_

Suddenly, I am tackled and a girl about my height. She sits on top of me rendering my attempts to escape useless.

"Grrr! Stranger… Who are you? Answer or I'll bite you!" The girl states clearly and snarls showing her teeth.

"Monica! What are you doing?" A feminine voice yells out and my attacker turns. "This is the girl that grandfather told us about, remember?"

Monica gets off me, but continues glaring.

"Sorry." She huffs and marches away.

The lady who saved me holds out a hand to me. Instead of taking it, I push myself up. I am dusting off as the lady apologizes.

"I am sorry about my sister. She's always been… Distrustful… Of new people. My name is Shara. You must be Shadow, my grandfather told me about you and your brother."

"Y-yes… I am Shadow…" I say timidly.

"You really are just like Raven."

"W-what?... W-who is your grandfather, Ms. Shara?"

"Oh! No need to be so formal… Shara is just fine, I'm not that old." Shara says and makes a sort of pouty face. "And, you have met Wells, correct?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That's my grandfather, the mayor of our town."

I step back and stare at her. Shara laughs at my shock.

"I-it's not funny!" I stammer and look at the ground, my tail between my legs and cheeks heating up. "Please… D-don't laugh… at me."

"Oh… Sorry. You were just so cute (and so much like Raven...). Anyway what are you up to?" Shara apologizes and ruffles my hair.

"Just taking a walk…" I tell her as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "… Nature is just so… Lovely…"

Footsteps approach from behind Shara.

"You seem better." Someone says and I open my eyes to see Kuruna standing in front of me.

"Y-yes, I am feeling… much better…" I mumble causing Shara to look at me oddly.

I simply nod at her and she smiles brightly.

"Goodbye, Shadow. I hope we can hang out sometime." She says and ruffles my hair again.

"AYE! Stop it!" I protest and Shara walks away giggling. "…Bye…"

Now I turn back to the horn woman. The thing floating over shoulder begins to shout.

"The Chosen One! I FOUND HER!" It yells.

"Shut up, Will! I told you not to speak!" Kuruna hisses at the little guy and he obediently stops talking.

_What was that!? … Chosen One?... What does that even mean? I should go…_

"H-have a nice day, Mrs. Kuruna!" I say and walk away, briskly.

A faint light surrounds me and I transform into my Silver Wolf. Now clean, my fur shines in the fading moonlight.

_Still wish I could figure out how to do that on command… Where would be a good place to watch the sunrise? I have a gut feeling that the flower field may be the best choice._

I charge through town and upon entering the entrance to Primvera Forest, I run into someone.

"Hey! You almost made me spill my paint!" The person shouts, but I keep going.

_Should I have stopped? She sounded angry… I'll stop by later._

There is an opening in the trees and I slow to a walk. Getting into a nice viewing spot just as the sunrise begins, I relax.

_I've done this before… When?... I guess I'll never remember my past. I wonder if Spirit knows more than I do…_

My thoughts are broken when my sensitive ears pick up the sound of muffled sobbing.

_Who could that be?_

Turning, I see Monica sitting among a circle of scorched flowers with her head in her hands.

**_My_** _circle of burned flowers… Why do I feel that I am to blame for her sadness? Should I make her feel better?_

I pad over quietly and nudge her with my muzzle. Monica lifts a tear-streaked face and looks at me. There is panic in her eyes as she shifts away frantically. Once Monica stops moving, I walk over and lay my head in her lap. I yawn and look up into her eyes. After several moments, I feel Monica's hand stroking my back.

_That actually feels real nice… I bet my tail is wagging a lot, I don't really care if it is._

As if on instinct, I lick the girl's face. Monica sits very still and just stares at me.

_Was that wrong? It felt so natural… At least to my monster half…_

Suddenly her face lights up and she falls over in a fit of giggles.

_Oh, thank the Divine Dragons! I thought I screwed up big time!_

I stand and nudge her side lightly. With a sharp bark, I let my monster side takes over and I crouch down in a playful stance (similar to a dog's). Monica grabs a nearby stick. She shakes it my face as she jumps up.

_*Monster side: __**'OH, SSSTTTIIIIICCCCKKKKK!'**_

_*Human brain: 'A stick, really?'_

Still letting my hidden beast have control, I chase each time Monica throws it; promptly retrieving the piece of broken wood and dropping it in front of the now happy girl.

It is already almost noon before Monica and I become too tired to continue playing.

_Could her and I become _friends_? That word feels so foreign. I feel as though I've never had anyone get close enough for me to be okay with calling them a friend, ever._

As we rest in the shade of a nearby tree, my faint light reappears.

_Please, no. I don't want to scare her! No…_

Being too exhausted to fight it, I find myself returned to my human form. I look at Monica and find her fast asleep. I take this as my opportunity to sneak away.

_I really hope that we can be friends. She actually seems very lonely… Like me…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I stop at the house just outside of town.

_I need to apologize… But, I… __**No!**__ I have to apologize for my mistakes, no matter how small or accidental!... Where did I learn that? I think I heard this somewhere… Where?..._

**"Rainbow!"** Someone shouts inside the colorful building.

_Can I just go in?... No, that would be rude. I should knock._

I finally gather enough courage to knock and raise my hand to the door. Just as I am about to strike to wood, the door is opened by a lady covered in paint.

"Are you here to be my new assistant?!" She squeals with delight.

_Assistant? What in the world?... It does seem to make her happy… And it sounds kinda fun…_

"S-sure…" I say clearly, but it comes out more like a question than an actual answer.

"Yay! Come in, come in. There is so much for you to learn!" The lady says and drags me inside by my wrist. "My name is Daria, but since you are going to be my faithful assistant, just call me Boss."

"How 'bout just… Mrs. Daria?..." I suggest nervously.

"I'm not married, so I guess I could let you call me Ms. Daria. Whatcha think?"

"…O-okay…" I stutter and look around.

Colorful paintings cover the walls and the whole room just screams 'RAINBOW!'.

_What did I just get myself into?..._

I continue to gaze at each artwork until I notice one on still on an easel.

"Are you still working on this one, Ms. Daria?" I ask politely as I approach the half-completed painting.

Upon further inspection, I can see a Silver Wolf running through a beautiful wooded landscape. It is being pursued closely by a Hunter Wolf.

"Yes, I had been inspired by a close encounter with a wolf today… Beast nearly knocked me over." Ms. Daria says with a chuckle.

_Close encounter? When I almost ran into her, no doubt…_

Ms. Daria must notice something because she asks, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I look at her and blink a few times.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Actually, I wanted to apologize for that… I am the one who ran into you… I-I wasn't paying attention…" I tell her and stare at the floor.

"What do you mean?" She

_Has she not noticed the wolf ears and my tail? Honestly, how could Ms. Daria miss them!? My tail is quite bushy and it is constantly flowing back and forth… And for the ears… They are clearly visible on the top of my head!_

"… Haven't you noticed anything… Different about me?..." I ask and twitch my wolf ears as I move my tail around more obviously than before.

Ms. Daria still just stares at me, dumbfounded.

"I still don't ge-." She starts, but gasps in mid-sentence. "You're part Silver Wolf, aren't you?!"

_It took her this long?... Whatever…_

"Y-yes… (took you long enough…)" I mumble and Ms. Daria shifts so she is really close to me. "Wha-what are you doing!?"

"You have beautiful wolf ears, my assistant… Do you mind if I touch them? And maybe your tail, too?" She asks as she looks closely at me.

"Uhhhhhhh… G-go ahead…" I tell her.

Ms. Daria strokes my ear carefully.

"So soft…" She mutters as she moves to my tail.

_This is awkward…_

"You have full control over this?" She asks.

"Yes, I do." I inform her and jokingly move my tail just out her reach.

"Hey, you said I could look at it closer!" Ms. Daria says.

She grabs onto my tail as I try to move it away again, effectively making me cry out in pain. Ms. Daria lets go and steps away with wide eyes.

"I'm **SO** sorry! Are you okay?" She asks concernedly.

I grimace and answer her.

"…Y-yeah… I'm good… J-just shocked me is all…"

Ms. Daria looks unconvinced.

"You do seem to be fine now… I was just scared…" She tells me. "Anyway, it is near 5:30. I think your parents will be worried."

"…My brother, Spirit, and I arrived in town about two days ago without our memories…" I tell her and she gives me sad look. "…Spirit and I are staying with Raven and Micah… B-but I guess you could say that they might be pretty worr-…

"Wait, hold on!" Ms. Daria shouts out, interrupting me. "Raven and Micah?"

"Y-yeah… Why are you so shocked?" I ask.

"Raven has always been so…distant, at least it feels that way to me… Though I do guess since Micah started helping her, she's been much more open and happy…"

"…I-I think I should get going… Raven is probably already worried about me... I kinda left the house before sunrise… And I-I didn't leave a note or anything…"

I walk towards the door, but Ms. Daria calls to me.

"Hang on! I need to know your name if you are going to be my assistant."

I look back at her with a shy smile.

"My name?... It is Shadow." I tell her and exit through the door before she can say anything else.

I transform and head into town quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I try to stay hidden in the shadows as I make my way back to the Sharance tree.

_Just passed the diner, I should be back to the tree soon…_

"Hiya, wolfy! You lost? Need a bath?" Someone asks me as I notice Pia walking over.

"No, I'm good…" I mumble and Pia backs up in shock.

"A-are you half-person, like Micah?" She ask with wide eyes as she moves closer again and crouches by my face.

"Yes… Now may I be on my way?"

Pia seems to ponder my request for a moment before answering.

"Okay! By the way, I'd watch out if I were you?"

Now it is my turn to be confused.

"Why?" I ask her carefully.

"A big birdy's been flying around all day… Looked like it was searching for something or someone…" Pia says and gets lost in thought. "A pretty birdy…"  
She stands up and heads towards the inn.

_Big birdy?... Could that be Raven?_

I am about to slip away when a new voice startles me.

"Shadow! I've been looking all over for you!" The person shouts.

Due to the scare, I reset to my human form. Just in time to be embraced by Raven. I stand rigid in her arms, unsure what to do. She radiates a heat that seems to warm even the deepest areas of my mind.

"That was quite a scare… Where have you been!?" Raven asks sternly.

_I feel really bad now… I should have left a note or something… I worried her and, probably, Micah, too…_

"I-I… I went to see the sunrise." I tell her and Raven tightens her grip on me.

"That was several hours ago!"

"Then I ran into Monica… We hung out for a while. And just now, I-I was admiring Ms. Daria's art… I g-"

I am cut off by Raven who pushes away so she can look at me.

"You went to see Daria?" She asks cautiously.

_Is that bad?_

"Ye-yes… I almost knocked her over this morning so… I stopped by to apologize… She seemed quite… Enthusiastic."

Her face shows an expression of great relief as she releases me and stays lowered at my height. Not that she has to bend down very far.

_She really does think of me like a daughter of her own… Man, I screwed up… Big time…_

Tears threaten to flow, so I take off my glasses and wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry that I worried you, Mrs. Raven… I…" I mumble as I continue to hold back my tears.

_I screwed up… Why didn't I think to leave a note?_..._ I am so stupid…_

Raven lifts my chin gently with her hand and I look at her.

"There is no need to be so formal… And no need to cry… As long as you're alright, I couldn't get mad at you, Shadow…" She says calmly and strokes my hair softly.

I stare into her sky blue eyes and see that she speaks the truth, even with my horrible vision.

"O-okay, M-. -... I-I mean, okay Raven… But, why… Why do you care so much about me?... Imma nobody, a-along with Spirit." I ask as I put my glasses back on.

"Like I told you before, you and Spirit are already pretty much family to Micah, Leaf, and I." Raven responds with a calm tone.

A few moments of silence pass between us.

"Let's head home… Micah should have dinner done soon." Raven says as she straightens and holds out her hand to me.

I happily take the offered hand and smile up at her.

_Is it just me, or is Raven smiling, too?_

She has a grin pulling at her lips and it only grows when she sees my smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: (**Raven's** POV. Just for this chapter, but maybe more later)

We reach the door of the treehouse and Shadow lets go of my hand rather suddenly.

"Shadow?" I ask and turn to the girl.

"Leave the girl alone. Shadow is cursed to bring pain and destruction to all who take pity on her." Shadow says in a very deep voice. "Heed this warning and you shall be spared."

I just stare at the navy blue haired child. Her eyes are clouded over.

"Shadow?" I ask again and reach out to her.

Before I can touch her, Shadow flies backwards and floats a decent 10 feet in the air over the stairs. Shadow's eyes clear for a few seconds and the terror is clear on the girl's face.

"R-Raven! Help me! Wh-!" She yells out, but her eyes cloud again and her head twitches to the side.

As her head turns slowly back to face me, Shadow has a glare and the deep voice is back.

"This is your one warning. I suggest you rid yourself of this curse, and the brother as well. It is your choice! Mwahahahaha!" The voice booms before Shadows eyes clear once more.

The girl's body goes limp and falls. I run down the steps and manage to catch her. In doing so, I slip and we tumble down the rest of the stairs. We hit the last step hard and I lose my hold on Shadow. She is tossed a few feet away from where I land. There is no movement or sound coming from her.

"Shadow!" I yell as I rush to her side. "Shadow, are you alright!?"

Her eyelids open groggily and she looks at my face.

"Wh-what happened?..." Shadow asks and winces. "Oww… My whole body hurts…"

Tears stream down my face as I hug her tightly.

"Nothing we can't overcome…" I tell her.

"… I-I'm tired…" Shadow mumbles before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I sit there with the sleeping Shadow in my arms for a long while.

_No child deserves to go through anything like this… I need to help her… I want to help her! I _will_ help her!_

I brush a stray piece of Shadow's hair off her face and feel her soft wolf ears.

"I will be there for you no matter if you say otherwise… We will help you break this curse." I tell the resting girl. "No child deserves to deal with such evils. I will always be right with you… Every step of the way…"

Footsteps approach behind me, but I do not turn around for I know that it is Micah.

"Raven? Is everything okay?" He asks carefully and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I pull Shadow into my arms and rise.

"For now… We need to talk later, though…" I say to him and avoid his worried stare. "I'll go put Shadow in her bed…"

I pass Leaf and Spirit as I head inside. They watch with wide eyes and follow me like scared kittens.

"You two go play… Shadow will be fine… Go on…" I say as I shoo them away.

The pair reluctantly leave, but not until say a few words to Shadow. I gently lay the girl down on her bed and attempt to tuck her in. It is harder than it looks. I have to wait until Shadow is done curling into a tight ball with her knees against her chest and her feet tucked up as well.

_If that is how she sleeps, I guess I'll leave her like that…_

The last tucking is completed as I hear Micah walk up behind me. Turning I see him in his Woolly form. Micah bows grandly, removing his acorn hat as he does so and extending a paw to me.

"Care to join the boys and I for dinner?" He asks.

"Idiot…" I tell him with a smirk.

"C'mon, Shadow needs to rest." Micah informs and I give in.

I take the offered paw and smile down at my golden Woolly husband.

"Okay, sir. Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: (Back to Shadow's POV)

It is bright out when my mind surfaces from my dreamless slumber. My stomach grumbles at me angrily.

_How long was I out?_

As I make my way downstairs, amazing smells hit my sensitive nose. I close my eyes and sniff.

_Mmmm… Let's what I can guess… Baked Rice Ball… Omelet Rice… And Raisin Bread… Quite an interesting meal…_

My legs carry me the rest of the way to the kitchen, coming to a stop next to Raven.

"Baked Rice Balls, Omelet Rice, and Raisin Bread, eh?" I inquire with my eyelids still shut.

"You have quite the nose, Shadow…" Raven responds with a chuckle and I open my eyes to look at her. "That is what I made."

I can't help, but smile at the compliment.

"Well, it comes with the wolf… So… Can I have some? I love Rice!"

Raven hands me a plate and answers.

"Of course. The boys already ate and are helping Micah in the fields… I wanted to wait for you, so I haven't eaten."

"Y-you didn't have to wait for me…" I tell her and sit at the table. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 10…" Raven says and slides into the chair across from me.

"Wh-why did you wait?" I ask curiously.

"I want to talk…" She tells me shortly.

I am so confused that all I can do is blankly stare at her and go, "uhhh…".

"After breakfast, of course…" Raven says in response to my reaction.

_Talk about what?_

We eat our meals in silence, Raven watching me the whole time. After, she leads me to some sort of frozen rosebush.

"This is my favorite place to go when I want to be alone… Anyway, I want to ask about yesterday, if that is okay with you…" Raven explains cautiously as she touches a frozen rose.

"It's okay…" I tell her and Raven turns to face me.

"Good… Do you remember any of… what happened?"

"N-not much… My mind went black and that sliver of time that I was awake in the air… Th-that was really scary."

Raven looks lost in thought as she wanders closer to the cliff and sits down in the snow.

_Does this cold bother her at all? I'm a bit cold, but it's not too bad… I feel like I've been somewhere cold like this before… Where though?..._

I sit next to Raven and pull my knees up to my chest. Raven looks over at me and her brows scrunch up a bit.

"Are you cold?" She asks concernedly.

"N-no, I'm good…"I tell her with a smirk.

Raven raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Really?... I don't want you to get sick or anything…"

A sigh escapes my mouth as I give in.

"I g-guess that I am a little cold…"

"Then go ahead and transform…" Raven tells me with a nod.

_How? I don't know how to transform… Am I supposed to focus on it really hard?... Hmm…_

I close my eyes and concentrate.

Come one… Come on…

"Good job." I hear Raven say and I open one eye. "You did it…"

My other eyelid opens and I see my wolf paws.

_I did it! I really did it!_

While slowly letting my rear end lower to the ground, I slide my front paws forward until I am lying down.

"R-Raven?" I ask the redhead and she turns to face me.

"Yes… What is it?"

"You wanted to ask about… L-last night, right?"

Raven looks off the cliff, then at me, at the rosebush, and then back at me before responding as if she was contemplating what she should say.

"There is only one question… Shadow… Are you aware that you and Spirit a-are… Cursed?..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The walk home is silent. Hearing Raven's explanation of the previous night's uninvited guest fills me with great worry and fear.

_What if I hurt Micah, Leaf, or Raven?... I'd never be able to forgive myself… What about the other townsfolk? I don't wanna hurt anyone... Can I lift this curse somehow? Maybe I am here for a reason. Maybe something or someone around here is supposed to help me rid myself of this burden… Maybe, just maybe there is hope for Spirit and I…_

Lost in my thoughts, I run into the door. My arm, though pretty much healed somehow, is crushed between me and the wood painfully.

"Ow!" I jump back and hold my arm close. "S-stupid idiot… Can't even focus…"

Before Raven can move any closer, I take my unharmed arm and open the door.

"Shadow… Please…" I hear her say as I rush up to my makeshift room.

_I need to go for a walk… Yeah, that sounds good…_

Sticking my hands into the pockets of my new outfit, my fingers find a few metal objects.

_What the heck?_

Pulling them out, I realize that it is a small handful of coins.

_Where did these come from?... Maybe that lady? What was her name, hmmm… Eve? No… Eva…? No… Evelyn… Evelyn, that's it! Maybe Ms. Evelyn knows where these came from, I should ask her._

Laying next to my bed is a bag with a note. I pick up the note and read the lovely handwriting.

"Shadow,

this bag is designed to automatically adjust to fit your monster form as well as your human. Micah and Raven helped me test it. It should work for you, too.

Good Luck,

Evelyn"

I am about to crumple the piece of paper when I notice more writing at the bottom.

"P.S. – You can keep that tiny bit of money in your pocket. Think of it as a gift, from me to you."

_Cool, so I don't have to return the money. But, this bag… Does it work?... It works for Micah and Raven, but they have more human-like monster forms… I guess that I just have to test it._

I pack a few things: like my journal, a blanket, and some Baked Rice Balls (I kinda snuck them from breakfast) into the bag.

_Did I have anything in my old outfit?_

I check the tattered remnants of the outfit I was found in and recover a few odd objects.

Two daggers that are sort of stuck together and when I try to pull them apart, they do come apart. But, they lengthen into a set of Dual Blades.

_These feel natural… Like they were made for me to carry… Hmmm… Why?_

I also find a necklace with a crescent shaped charm and a dagger made of a stick and a long, curved incisor.

_Why would I carry such a dagger if I have Dual Blades?... And what kind of monster could this tooth be from? It's huge!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

After hooking the tooth dagger and my Dual Blades (now back as one) to my belt, I undo the necklace's latch. I hold back my semi-short hair as I put it on.

_What is this?_

A rush of pure energy surges through my body. My head feels like it is being compressed, but only for a few seconds. The sensation passes, leaving me feeling even more powerful than before.

_What the heck was that?! Never mind, I wanted to go see Monica today… Maybe I'll take a book and read it in the town square._

"Shadow? What are those?" Someone asks behind me.

One whiff of the scent and I can smell the burning Phoenix.

_Raven… Wait. How can I smell her monster now when I couldn't before?_

I turn around to face the concerned redhead.

"Th-these?" I ask and carefully unsheathe the connected, short Dual Blades.

"Yes… And the dagger…"

Raven gasps as I pull the Dual Blades apart.

"H-how did you do that?" She asks, trying to look and sound calm.

I inspect the engravings that cover the blades as I answer.

"They were… They were with my old outfit… Is there… Something special about them?"

"The fact that you can turn them into a small dagger is quite unique... I've never seen those designs, either… May I take a closer look?..."

I carefully hand over my swords. The moment I let go of them, the blades glow and morph back into a single dagger.

"How?" Raven asks the air and attempts to pull them apart like I did just minutes ago.

Without much luck, she gives up and just inspects the dagger by itself.

"Amazing… You seem to be the only one who can undo the pair… It is like they were made for you." Raven mumbles while still looking at my blade. "Was there anything else that could be a clue to your past?"

"This necklace…" I tell and hold the charm out so she can see it. "I-it gave me… power or something when I put it on…"

Raven's light blue eyes widen as I explain.

"A power charm?!" She shouts with a gasp. "Only a select few know how to make them. Meaning they are very rare."

"I-I guess it could be that… I dunno… It also seems to have enhanced my, uhh… wolf senses…"

"Wolf senses?"

"Y-yeah… It's weird… Before I couldn't smell your Phoenix unless you were, you know… in that form… B-but now, I can clearly smell it. K-kinda like a Silver Wolf…" I explain nervously and stare at the ground.

There is a silence so quiet between us that my now super sensitive ears pick up noises from outside.

_Micah and the boys in the fields?... Would I be able to smell them from up here?_

I walk to the open window and take a deep breath.

_Wooly and Hunter Wolf… Micah's the Wooly, and Spirit is the Hunter Wolf..._

"Wow… I-I don't know if I like it or not, but I can smell the boys from here…" I mutter and take another sniff. "Wait, what is that one? I-I… Hmmm…"

Raven, now at the window with me, lays a hand on my shoulder and asks quietly.

"What is it?"

I take one more whiff of the air before answering.

"I smell a different scent... It is like a Wooly, but is also like a Phoenix…"

We sit there for a few moments before it hits me.

"Leaf!" I shout, getting a very shocked look from Raven. "S-sorry… I think the scent is Leaf's… He is part of both you and Micah after all…"

"Makes sense…" Raven mumbles.

I look over and see a tinge of pink on her face.

_Uhhhh… This is awkward… Maybe I should leave for a bit…_

"…Imma go for a walk, umm… Would that be okay?..." I ask and grab my bag.

"…Y-yes… Be careful…" She says in a soft voice.

"Cool. S-see you later then…" I tell her and head toward the stairs.

Just before I step down, I freeze up.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Raven asks worriedly.

Without thinking, I find myself running back to the redhead. My arms wrap around her and I squeeze as I tell her everything that I've been too afraid to say.

"Th-thank you… for everything. I think you're really nice, Raven…"

Still a bit startled, Raven hugs me back. We separate and I push my glasses farther up my nose as I look at her.

"I'll be going now… Bye…" I say quickly and rush down the stairs.


End file.
